


Is Padackles Real?

by buzzinglarrie



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzinglarrie/pseuds/buzzinglarrie
Summary: 三对CP，都活在同一个世界里。SPN AU里的律师!Sam x 猎人!Dean；黑色星期五 Clay Miller x DA Alec（其实应该是Ben，但是Alec比较好听）；Jared x Jensen。噢，那个壮实，奶气又很凶的Clay啊。给我一种第六季的米+第三季的妹妹头米，的感觉。
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Is Padackles Real?

“Sam？是你吗？”猎人半梦半醒之间听见客厅有响声，揉了把脸，爬起来想往门外面走。

“Sam——呃！”Dean被忽如其来的力量反压在地上，“你是谁？！快放开我，不然——”

男人的膝盖压制住Dean的大腿，双手也钳住了他的手腕，让Dean没法用力挣脱。而更过分的是，他的后背还被某处坚硬的物体抵上了。

猎人意识到即将要发生的事，猛地瞪大了眼睛，恐惧夺走了他的惊叫。

男人依然压着他，没有讲话。而Dean这时察觉到，身后的男人可能比他还要高大。

一时间，空气安静得只剩下衬衣摩擦的声响。好像两个人都在默默期待着什么似的，连呼吸都不敢用力。

男人空出一只手，往身后的裤袋里摸出一幅手铐。Dean趁他分神，猛地翻过身，用尽上肢仅有的力量将身上的男人推开，跨腿骑到男人身上，扭转了局面的攻势。

忽然而来的猛烈运动让他有点晕乎。他喘着粗气，压在男人身上，盯着对方的脸。

窗外渗进来星星点点的月光，投在了Sam的脸上。

Dean楞了两秒，随后他又架起一幅老大哥的严肃表情来教训起Sam。

“你他妈在干啥呢？！”

“Dean……”

律师委屈地看着他，眼里还有一些让Dean起鸡皮疙瘩的……别的东西。Dean无法解释Sam眼里的热切和疯狂。在这个深秋夜里，他居然会觉得闷热。

Dean知道Sam最近确实是怪怪的。

他从Sam身上爬起来，还给他伸手扶了一把。律师站起来之后，抓住Dean的手将他拉进自己怀里，站不稳的Dean撞到了Sam的胸膛。Sam低下头，看着猎人微张的、丰满的嘴唇，抓住他的下巴就用力地吻了过去。

猎人不想承认这确实很美妙，但是这是错的，他们是继兄弟，他们的爸妈才是应该搞在一起的那两个，而不是他们。

“唔，Sam——”

他紧紧地握住Sam的衣襟，却没有推开，也没有拉近他的继弟。Dean没法阻止Sam，也没法阻止那道从他嘴角划过的眼泪。

律师像是感觉到了猎人内心的挣扎，他收紧手臂，围绕在Dean周围的手臂肌肉鼓胀起来，将Dean整个人挤向自己，像是要用他的热度将他们的身体熔化到一起。他抬起脚，一步一步地移到Dean的床边上。

Sam是那么认真地吻着他的兄长，好像要把Dean吞吃入腹那样渴望着对方的嘴唇，轻咬着、吮吸着，同时又用他的大手缓慢地抚摸着Dean的肩膀。Sam希望Dean能感受到他的爱。

他们一起倒在床上的时候，律师还咬着猎人的下嘴唇，听着他从鼻腔里跑出来的惊叫。Sam不管Dean是不是被吻得快要缺氧了，事实上Sam就是太过在乎Dean了，才会等到现在才采取行动。他知道猎人是个爱闹别扭的人，他习惯为别人付出，不求回报。这一切Sam都看在眼里，他能给Dean更好的。

而Dean？Dean现在被Sam吻得七荤八素，完全不记得Sam手上还拿着副手铐呢。直到Sam终于肯放开他的时候，Dean已经被亲迷糊了，甚至乖乖地看着Sam将自己的手抬过头顶，从口袋里甩出那副手铐，啪嗒一下把他拷在了床头柱上。

“等等，Sam？！你……”猎人的挣扎使得手铐和床头的铁管碰撞，发出刺耳的响声。

Sam没有回话，更不想解释他为什么会做出这样的事情。他打开了台灯，暖黄色的灯光让Dean不适应地眨了眨眼，看清了站在床边的Sam。

他还穿着今早去上班的那套西装，只是领带被他扯得松垮，外套也因为那场小争斗而被弄得不太平整。但是他的眼睛，那双狭长、狼一样的眼睛，正直勾勾地盯着Dean，让他有种快要被猛兽吃掉的感觉。接着，Sam脱掉了外套，剩下一件绷紧的白衬衣和黑领带、西装裤。他的手慢慢地摸上领带结，玩味似地看着Dean，用左手扯开领结，又换手将整条领带扯掉。

猎手莫名觉得口渴。

“这样做是错的*。”他闭上眼，仿佛这番话是要提醒自己。

“那我不想做对的事。”Sam声音粗哑地说。

白衬衫包裹下的手臂肌肉因为他的动作而收缩起伏。他一颗接着一颗地解开衬衫的纽扣。天啊，Dean甚至都不知道Sam有多想要他。但是嘛，袒露心声永远就不是温家人的日常活动。律师的大片肌肤展露在Dean眼前：完美的小麦色、轮廓分明的胸肌和腹肌、还有……一直延伸到西装裤下所被遮盖的，一大包。

Sam抓住了Dean的视线。噢，他看到了。

Dean也想要他。

所以他俯下身，突然缩短了他们之间的距离。近得Dean能感受到他的鼻息，近到让Dean知道自己逃不掉。Sam伸手去解兄长的皮带扣，力气大得把Dean拽离了床垫，又被摔了回去。他的牛仔裤被继弟剥离他的大腿，接着是小腿、脚踝，上衣也被卷到胸前，露出因为刺激而挺立、变得深红的两个乳头。Dean忽然意识到自己的双腿是自由的。他蜷起腿看着Sam，等待一个踹倒他的机会。

Sam浑然不知他的继兄有如此“精明”的行动计划。他将大手往下移到Dean的腿侧，手指卡住他的内裤边缘。他的头此刻就在Dean的膝盖旁边，Dean看准了时机，企图抬起腿用膝盖将Sam撞晕后逃跑。但Sam突然伸长胳膊，一把抓住了Dean脆弱的脚踝，让他没法动弹。继兄横起另一条腿往他的脸上攻击，却又被Sam的手掌抵住他的脚跟，抓得死死的，让Dean没有办法再移动。都到这个地步了，为什么Dean还想着逃跑呢？于是他收紧了手指，让他的继兄吃痛地咬紧了牙关。Sam抬起腿，跪坐到床上，动作连带着抬起了猎人的两条腿，几乎要把他整个人对折起来。

Sam用一只手握住两个脚踝，空出一只手来脱掉了Dean的沃尔玛纯棉内裤，把它甩到地上，想着以后一定要帮Dean选点质量好的贴身衣物。他看着Dean的后穴，忽然低下头舔了一口。Dean感觉到湿滑温暖的触感，惊叫了一下，挣动着小腿，难堪得想挖个地洞躲起来。Sam没有因为这小小的挣扎而停下来，反而变本加厉地往里面深入，舔过Dean无人侵略过的地带。

Dean觉得自己下身湿漉漉的，不想承认自己还想要更多Sam的粗暴对待。Sam的手移到了他的臀瓣上，往两边拨开，使得Dean觉得自己被展示得毫无保留。被舌头舔过的感觉太奇妙了，让他感觉像个发情的女孩，准备好接受更多。Sam的唾液溢出了他的后穴，又被他的下巴推挤开去，让Dean感觉屁股凉飕飕的，他忍不住呻吟出声。Sam离开了他的屁股，笑着看着Dean。

而Dean对上他的视线，看着Sam往后捋了一把头发，心跳忽地慢了半拍。他的继弟什么时候长成了这么个大人了……？

Sam不知道Dean是被舔迷糊了还是咋的，双腿没有了力气，脚踝软软地搭在Sam的手里。

Sam往手里啐了点口水，借着那一点“润滑剂”上下捋了捋自己的阴茎，挺腰挤进了猎人紧致的后穴。

没有扩张，也没有前戏。Dean睁大眼睛，轻微的撕裂感让他感觉屁股里进了个原子弹。更可怕的是，Sam居然开始动起来了，完全不给他适应的时间。Sam挺动得厉害，粗壮的性器一下接一下地顶入Dean的身体内。他的后穴干涩，分泌出来的肠液还没起到润滑的作用，就被Sam粗硬的阴茎头部刮走了，穴口的肌肉也被撑得完全展开，痛感和快感一起涌向Dean，他受不住这么强暴的侵犯。

“Sam……停下，我求求你了……”

Sam停不下来，也不想停下来。他伸手捂住Dean的嘴，满意地听着继兄痛苦的呻吟变成呜咽声。

“嘘——，Dean，爸妈就在楼下睡着，不要让他们听见喔。”

于是Dean呜咽着，叫得更惨了，被铐在床头的手也握起了拳头不停地挣扎着。Sam只好放开了手，没有理会Dean眼角的泪痕，一巴掌扇到了他的脸上。

Dean的脸像火烧一样疼，但是他停下了挣扎，不敢置信地看着Sam。

Sam咬着牙，歪头盯着躺在床上的Dean，“安静下来对我们两个都有好处，不是吗？”

传教士体位能让Sam看到Dean的每一个小动作，加上他的腿被迫举在半空中，并起来的双腿让他的穴道夹得更紧了。这让Sam很兴奋。

“现在，”Sam依然挺动着，他放开了握住Dean双脚的手，转而抚上他紧绷的大腿肌肉，将他的腿往两边分开。Dean不敢喊叫，只好委屈地呜咽了一声。Sam的攻势越来越猛烈，性爱带来的阵痛与不适感慢慢散去，留下摩擦间带来的奇异快感。除了穴口被撑开的感觉很好以外，Sam有时还会顶到那个让他浑身酥麻的地方，让他的目光涣散，眼神失焦。而Sam好像也注意到了。他看着Sam挺动着俯身向前，停在自己的正上方。他想别开脸，不去看这个混蛋，但是Sam伸手掰过他的脸，强迫着他目视前方。他跪坐起来，用小臂捞起Dean的腿，又将自己的大腿垫在他的腿根下。Dean的两处隐私部位被Sam看得一清二楚。硬起的阴茎因为Sam的动作而抖动了几下，前液好像银丝一样，汇聚在他的小腹上。

这下好了，Sam知道他的敏感点在哪了。他喘着粗气，调整了进攻的角度，每一下都撞上Dean的那一点，让他的腰都软了下来，腿无力地挂在Sam的手臂上，随着Sam的动作而摇晃。他顶撞得又快又用力，肉体碰撞的声音在房间里寰绕，不绝于耳。Sam忽然想起什么，又俯下身贴在Dean的耳边，滚烫的鼻息喷洒到他的锁骨上。

“我知道你会喜欢我这样操你。天啊，Dean，你一定很喜欢被人这样对待。每次想起你这种欠操的表情，我就得跑到浴室去操自己的拳头，你知道吗？每天晚上，你就睡在我隔壁门，你知道有多少次我想这样闯进来操你吗？没有润滑剂，甚至用不上你那瓶自慰用的草莓味的护肤露。”

Sam低沉、沙哑的嗓音让Dean无助地仰起头，发出绵长的呻吟声。

“是的，Dean，我什么都知道。你所有那些自认为藏得很好的小习惯。”

“但是你甚至不知道自己舔嘴唇有多色情，淫荡得我想将手指塞进你的嘴里，操你的舌头。我天杀的爱死你的嘴唇了。”

“你想射吗？你会想我射在你贪婪、湿热的小洞里吗？”

“Yes...PLEASE...”Dean说。接着Sam伸手掐住了Dean的脖子。

Dean没法否认，但他确实很爱Sam给他带来的一切。他发出一丝气音，没有要Sam停下的意思。缺氧的感觉让濒临高潮的他更加兴奋。

“很好，我猜你的屁股能容得下我的一整只手……那么湿、那么热。不是三只、四只手指，而是一整只手，从指头到手腕，甚至到我的手肘。你想那样吗？你想被我的拳头操到失禁吗？”

这太过了。Dean有种被撑得更开的错觉，他的腿打着颤，眼珠翻到天灵盖去。随着Sam手指的收紧，Dean射在了自己的肚子上，有些还溅上了Sam轮廓分明的腹肌。

高潮持续得很久，Sam甚至还没有松开握住他脖子的手。他的内壁还在收缩，而Sam还在一刻不停地操着他的前列腺。他有种第一次被上就要操到尿出来的不祥预感。

所幸Sam没有折磨他太久，只是用力地抓住Dean丰腴的大腿（不管明天那里会不会有一大片淤青），胡乱冲刺一通就射在了他的屁股里。释放后的Sam依然硬挺着，他从Dean的后穴里抽出来，还沾着两人体液的阴茎在Dean的大腿根上拍打着。

Dean皱起眉毛，强迫自己深呼吸一口。

“放我走。”

满足了兽欲的Sam似乎找回了一点理智。他看向Dean，好像做错事的不是他一样。他知道那双湿漉漉的狗狗眼总是万试万灵。

“Dean……”

“放，我，走。”Dean的语气很坚定，但要是他下身没有竖起一根硬着的阴茎，他的话会可信很多。

对视了一会，Sam还是决定解开Dean的手铐。

“Sam，从我身上下来。”

Sam只是用手撑在Dean的两侧，没有动作。Dean看到他眼里的火还没有熄灭。不等Dean再多威胁一句，Sam将他翻了个身，让他完全趴在床上，反剪着他的一只手，顺势把Dean摁在床上。

Dean感觉到他的手在往下，摸到了自己的股缝，又有往里面探的势头。他猜想Sam又想再来一遍，于是挣扎起来，不料Sam竟然又出手打他。这次打在了臀瓣上，清脆的声响让Dean呆住了。

这个小王八蛋居然打他屁股？？！

他回头看着Sam拍打的动作。用力禁锢住他的那只手上的肌肉鼓胀得吓人，而另一只手高高地扬起来，举到半空中，在Dean的注视下拍在了他的屁股上，让Dean的阴茎更硬了。Sam接着又打了好几巴掌，直到Dean雪白的臀瓣染上了可爱的粉红色。

接着Sam将两只手指塞进了Dean被操得松软的小洞里。熟悉的被填满的感觉让Dean下意识地缩紧了内壁，挤出一点Sam射进去的白浊。这一切Sam能看到，Dean也能感觉到。

于是他们不再玩恶龙和公主的游戏*了，Dean就躺在那里，接受Sam带给他的快乐。他的两根手指好像有魔力，在Dean的体内分剪、扣弄，甚至曲起指关节直叩Dean的敏感点。Sam似乎很满意Dean的变化，于是奖励似地又塞进一根手指，缓慢地抽插着。

“Sam……快点……”

三根手指在Dean的后穴里任意妄为。Sam满足了Dean的欲望，他动得很快，密集地攻击着那一点。被撑开的快感让Dean整个人都暖洋洋的，阴茎不停地渗出透明液体。

Dean呻吟得动情，往后仰起头，伸直了没被禁锢的那只手想要碰触Sam。Sam也搂住Dean的脖子，他们找到对方的嘴唇，交换了一个与性无关的吻。

事实是，他们同样渴望对方。

“CUT——”

Jared和Jensen从亲吻中回过神。Jared坐回床上，抽出在Jensen屁股里的手指，抓起床单随意地擦了擦。

没错，Sam和Dean都是虚构出来的GV人物，是整个同人GV宇宙里最重要的存在。他们是兄弟、是恋人，也是灵魂伴侣。

一般来说，下场了之后谁都懒得理对方，但是J2不是，他们甚至还有个相同的交友圈，平时还会在社交媒体上互吹彩虹屁。

Jared：Jensen的眼泪大家爱

Jensen：Jared的吻技真好，好到能将樱桃梗打个结那种好。

Jared大笑，“有女粉留言说我们是‘真的’”

“我们当然是真的啊？不然是三维建模吗？”Jensen不解。

“不是，她们的意思是，我们像是真的情侣。”

“……”

“那……你觉得我们是‘真的’吗？”Jensen从手机屏幕里抬起头，看着Jared。

Jared摸摸鼻子，“啊，你说得对，这怎么可能呢。”

Jensen感觉胃里有蝴蝶在扑腾。

\-----

今天的拍摄是gangbang题材的，但是Jensen心里另有打算。

Jensen今天的角色叫“Alec”，是一名陷入困境的男特工。跟他搭戏的有Jared Padalecki、Matt Cohen、Alexander Calvert、Gil McKinney这四位年轻高大、肌肉扎实的演员。

除了Jared以外，其他几个小伙子都是第一次和Jensen搭戏。开场前，导演Misha给几位演员讲解了一下剧情——穿着西装打着领带的Jensen是个特工精英，他闯进这栋豪宅里是为了盗窃高级机密，而其他人则是这栋楼的守卫。他们抓住了Jensen，决定要好好惩罚一下他之类的，巴拉巴拉。顺便还交代了一下Jensen的敏感点在肩胛和腿根等位置。当然这些Jared都知道。

“Action——！”

树叶沙沙作响，敏捷的Alec躲过了摄像头的追寻，侧身闪进了大宅的后门。他来到客厅，猫腰翻动着桌上散落的文件，想要找到关键的证据。忽然，他停下了手上的动作，转身看到三个包围着他的守卫。压迫感让Alec一阵紧张，战栗感从尾椎传来。

“嘿，伙计们，这都是误会——”他举起双手表示投降，但其中一个守卫快步走到他跟前，一拳把他打晕了。

再次醒来的时候，Alec感到口干舌燥，嘴里依稀有点药粉的味道，下身还莫名的一阵燥热。他被剥得一干二净，手脚都能自由活动，但是他的大腿完全没有了气力，没法支撑起自己。所以他只好坐在床上，默默感叹自己悲惨的命运。

一只手从背后绕到他的胸前，掰过他的脸，强迫Alec和男人接吻。另一只手抚过他的手臂肌肉，摸上他饱满的乳肉，肆意揉捏，让那里原本白皙的皮肤变得粉红，布满白色的指痕。

男人不满足于啃咬Alec饱满的唇瓣，于是他放开钳住特工脸颊的手，转而细心地扶住Alec的后脑勺，将舌头伸进了特工的嘴里，舔过他的舌尖和敏感的粘膜。Alec被亲得浑身酥麻，顾不上还有另一只手正在上下爱抚他的大腿。他伸手握住自己已经硬起的阴茎，开始上下套弄着，细微的呻吟随着鼻息喷洒到对方的脸上，房间的空气似乎越来越热了。像是察觉到自己的淫荡，他的脸颊又红了几分。

Alec羞于承认他很喜欢这样温柔的对待。他感觉到身上的几只手开始往更敏感的地带移动了——他们拉扯着他的乳头、摸着他精致的腹肌，还有一只在帮他手淫，套弄得Alec的阴茎亮晶晶的。这三个守卫用尽唇舌和手心的热度来讨好他，让他动情得不得了。

这时候，房间的门忽然被打开，走进来一个看起来有两米高的大个子。Alec迷糊地睁开眼，对方呆呆地站在门口，似乎对眼前淫乱的景象并不惊讶。好像这一切都是他的预谋一样——

天啊，他就是Clay Miller……他就是他的雇主？！

他向床边走来，解掉了他的浴袍，展示出那副像石雕般完美的身材。Alec感觉对方的男性荷尔蒙快要淹死他了。他从来没有这么想要过一个人。

他的头被守卫放到床上，刚好枕在了床沿上，仰起的脖子让他的喉咙敞开到了极致。跟他玩亲亲的那个守卫也下了床，抓起自己的阴茎戳了戳Alec的脸颊，将前液蹭在他的脸上。

Alec是一个有过类似经验的人了，他知道这些人想要什么。所以他主动地抓住对方的臀部，放松他的颈部，顺从地含进了对方湿滑的头部，好像吃冰棍那样吮吸着，又用舌尖挑逗他敏感的沟壑部位。在听到对方吸了一口冷气之后，他露出了一个得意的笑容。守卫也毫不客气地挺动，尽情操起他的喉咙。

在床的另一侧，其他两位守卫也没闲着。他们一人服侍着Alec的乳头，将它们舔得发硬，之后又用舌头拨弄；另一人则将他的腿往两边推开，露出了特工缺乏照顾的后穴。Alec受到药物的影响，他的前液比正常的要多，顺着他挺立的阴茎流到后穴，滴湿一大片床单。年纪看上去比较小的那个守卫，从床头柜摸出一个Fleshlight Ice*，扶住Alec的阴茎，将他塞了进去。

冰凉的感觉吓了Alec一跳，但是飞机杯里的软质花纹刮蹭得他十分舒爽。他深粉色的硬挺被套在透明的硅胶里，被另一个男人玩弄于股掌之间，上下套弄，真空的感觉就像一张小嘴在吮吸他的阴茎一样，却比真正的口交要来得刺激。很快，他的精液就注满了透明的飞机杯，白浊液体在狭小的空间里被推挤出去，顺着他的阴茎流下来。

“呜……”这是Alec嘴里含着别人阴茎时只能发出的声音。

男生们也没有亏待Alec痕痒难耐的后穴。其中那个长得比较精致的守卫俯下身，用他的舌头舔过他的囊袋、会阴，还有那个因为快感而缩紧的小洞。噢，他还想要更多。湿热的感觉让他的小腿颤了一下，往下挪了挪腰身，伸出手抓住自己的两个脚腕往上翻了几度，将后穴完全暴露在对方的视线里。

此时，“大人物”Clay站在一边看得津津有味。Alec的屁股布满了前液和他手下的唾液，看上去是那么湿、那么松软，特工细窄的腰身和他肉感的屁股构成了一幅极其色情画面。天啊，他真的很想上去给它来上一巴掌。

舌头虽好，但是欲火焚身的Alec需要更多，他需要一个、或者一些粗大的阴茎来填满他。

许愿果然是有效的！他感觉到屁股里的舌头消失了，床上还多了一个异常大分量的人，脚边的床垫沉下去一大截。Alec差点以为床要翻了。

他吐出口里尚未疲软的阴茎，抬起头看刚上床的人。这个Clay看起来棒极了——他的发型、表情、肌肉、性器……每一样都戳在Alec的喜好上，他确实是他爱喝的那一杯茶。

而Clay从一开始就盯着Alec看，他眼里的欲望与Alec渴求的表情碰撞上，变得一发不可收拾。他将那根碍事的Fleshlight移开，一把抱过Alec的屁股，将他按到了自己的阴茎上。

偌大的睡房里，一时间只剩下长长的吸气声。

Clay的阴茎没有插入，但是他居然能一把拖动起好几十公斤的Alec，光是这一点就够他湿得像个婊子似的了。

白色的被褥还没来得及撤走，被人们推来推去的动作挤得起褶。Alec仰躺在床上，好像一个躺在雪地里的天使。他歪头看着Clay，嘴唇微张、眉头皱起，像是在撒娇，控诉Clay为什么还不操他。

好吧，既然这个大个子这么努力，千方百计地都要把他拐上床，那他就应该主动一点。于是Alec坐起来，他的大腿依然被Clay捏着，但是他喜欢那样。他抚上男人的脸，拨开他额前微长的头发，视线移到对方的嘴唇上，就这么亲了上去。

他含着Clay的下唇，用舌尖色情地描绘着唇瓣的形状，手指收紧在他的后脑勺，抓乱了他的发型。直到Clay受不住Alec的诱惑，将他压回到床垫上，像要把他的嘴唇吸破一样用力地回吻着，又往后扯他的头发，啃咬他脆弱的喉结。Alec的头脑恢复了一丝理智，他轻轻地推着在他脖子上印下吻痕的Clay，用热切的眼神注视着对方，将他推倒在床上。在Clay还没有弄懂情况之前，Alec抓住了他的阴茎，放进了自己火热的嘴唇里。

想要完全将这根阴茎吞下去是不可能的，但是作为一个精英，Alec必定有他过人的探索精神。于是他试着放松喉咙，让自己的嘴唇碰到Clay的根部。Alec吞吐得又深又快，每一次都能让Clay操到他的喉咙里，但是他是在是太大了，顶得Alec完全没法呼吸。而且Alec还在努力地将口里的空气抽走，用力到双颊凹陷，每下去几次，他就得吐出来深呼吸一口气，发出性感的气音，再主动地让人操着他的嘴。这样做固然是满足了他这个sizequeen*，但是再这么给他口下去，估计他会累晕。所以Alec将他的阴茎退出了些，但是没有完全拔出去，只留下头部还在口腔里。Clay看着Alec调整了脑袋的角度，让他的阴茎顶在他的口腔壁上，粘膜和粘膜间有了亲密的接触。他的阴茎让Alec的脸颊鼓起了一个小包，Clay用手掌拍打着它，像在羞辱、掌掴着这个小特工，又像是情人之间的火辣情趣。

像是厌倦了这些可爱的小前戏，Clay捏着他的下巴，将Alec揪起来丢到了床上，还抓了一个松软的枕头垫在了他的腹部下方，狠狠地掴了他的臀瓣一把。满意地看着Alec震了一下，努力地忍耐着，没有大喊大叫。

他的后穴已经被很好地润滑过了，再加上药的功效，他的肠壁现在变得松软火热，只等着一根合适的阴茎来填满它。Clay握住自己那根沾满了Alec口水的阴茎，塞到男人的后穴里。就像热刀切黄油一样，推进的过程让两个人都十分享受，默默感叹他们身体的契合度。

“你在我里面，那么硬……好热，我好喜欢。”

被撑开的感觉太美妙了。Clay的形状、长度，甚至热度都让Alec变得像一个欲求不满的荡妇那样，流着水，求着身后的人给他更多。他的音调甚至比平时说话高上两三度，像是在撒娇，得了便宜就卖乖。

“你的这些守卫没有一个像你这样，天啊，我要你用尽每一块肌肉的力量来操我……”

“我喜欢你们的阴茎，我想要它们都塞到我屁股里……一根、两根，或者……三根。”

“天啊，Clay！啊——”

Clay咬着牙听Alec这个小婊子的污言秽语，阴茎更硬了。他加快挺动的速度，满意地听到他原本绵长的呻吟突然变成一声尖叫。他用力抓住Alec的屁股，像握住两个把手一样拉近他，将他按到自己勃发的欲望上，几乎要把囊袋也撞进去一样。捏起的臀肉填满了他十指间的空隙，疼痛似乎能让Alec更加享受这场性爱，内壁不停地收缩，讨好着身后的Clay。他额前细碎的发丝被汗水沾湿，贴在他光洁的额头上，有种凌乱的美感。

当Alec被摩擦到红肿的穴口感觉到异物的时候，他意识到，Clay还想继续撑坏他。他知道那是Clay的手指。那双宽大、粗骨节，充满男人味的手，从一开始Alec就幻想着那双手在他身上肆意地抚摸，所到之处燃起无法被他人熄灭的欲火……而现在？他感觉就像中了头奖一样：Clay试探地将一根手指塞进他的后穴里，就放在那里，摩擦着他自己的阴茎，同时将Alec撑得更开。

“我的天啊！！是，就是这样——再给我更多，求求你了……”

本来看上去是没法实现的事，多亏了Alec淫荡的本质和Clay惊人的耐力，现在他的屁股里塞进了一根巨大的老二，还有不止一根手指。快感让Alec快要撑不住了——被扩展得过大的穴口，还有Clay每一下都戳到点上的阴茎，他感觉自己就处在基佬天堂里一样，爽到灵魂出窍了。床上大片半干的精液已经不足以说明什么了，Alec被操得说不出话来，剩下仅有的只是一波接着一波的干性高潮。

“……我接下来一个星期都走不了路了。”

\---

事后，Misha攒着那薄薄的几页分镜稿本来质问Jared和Jensen。

“为什么——为什么你们要将群P演成，演成2P啊？！你们不能改剧本，更不能改台词啊……”

毕竟他们俩经常擅自改剧本，也没什么大不了的，成片照样会大卖，所以大家（除了编剧和导演之外）都没什么怨言。

\---

或许Jared知道Jensen对他的感情，或许他不知道。

而Jensen是个很害羞的人，他说不出“我爱你”这种肉麻的话。

但是他可以用行动来证明。

这天傍晚，他们一起去了好友Jason家聚餐。Jensen站在餐桌旁边的吧台上，打开他带来的那一瓶香槟，灌了自己好大一杯酒。他转过头，看着正在跟对面的人聊得火热的Jared，心里忽然泛起一股不安的感觉。该死的Stephen Amell。他又给自己倒了一杯酒。

等到他喝得差不多的时候，餐桌上剩余的食物已经被Jared消灭得差不多了。他揉了把脸，慢慢地走回去坐到座位上。

他的食指搭在银质餐刀上，将它拖到餐桌边缘，再“一个不小心”地将餐刀掉到了地上。他一定是醉了。Jensen抬起头对Jared笑了笑，而Jared的眼神里有些不解。

“我真是不小心啊……”说罢Jensen慢悠悠地蹲了下去。

Jared起初也没多想，回过头继续跟Stephen聊起他的片。Jensen钻进了桌布底下，跪坐在Jared大张的双腿间。他的手指搭上Jared的裤管，顺着他的小腿慢慢地往上滑。

Jared咽了下口水，调整了坐姿，顺势把腿张得更开。他不用看也知道Jensen想干什么。

Jensen把Jared的裤链尽可能慢地拉开，不发出一点声音。Jared也在餐桌上环视一周，发现大家都在跟各自聊着天，Stephen也离开去看电视了。他低头看见Jensen的手正在往下扒拉他的内裤，露出了他那根还在睡觉的东西。Jensen将它含进口里，又吸又舔的，直到它慢慢变硬起来。他朝头顶上的Jared调皮地笑了笑，拨开自己眼前那些烦人的碎发，又低下头去工作。

讲真，基片界除了Jensen敢认口交技术第一，没有人会认第二。首先，他长了一张所谓的“cock-sucking mouth”*；其次，跟他合作过的明星们都说好，因为他真的很懂行。如果要投票的话，Jensen估计会以压倒性票数当选上口交界的总统。再加上，没有人在含着一根老二的时候脸还是那么好看，没有人。除了Jensen。

无论如何，Jensen正在将他的毕生所学全用在这一根阴茎上。他含着Jared的前端用力吮吸，嘴里的空气都被抽回肺部，红润的双颊凹了下去，就像在吸着一根棒棒糖一样。他用拳头套弄Jared没被照顾到的柱身，又将他的阴茎含得更深入一点，头部上下晃动，和手指配合着套弄Jared的阴茎。

Jared被这样的真空吸得脸红心跳，默默地调整着自己的呼吸。藏在桌布底下的拳头握得骨节发白，抵在大腿上。Jensen整个人在桌布底下藏得很好，除了几不可闻的水声，他也没发出什么令人尴尬的噪音，不用担心他。反而Jared担心自己会爽得大叫出声。他感觉到Jensen的另一只手在按摩他的阴囊，轻轻地揉动那对敏感的小球。同时他的舌头还在绕着Jared敏感的头部画圈，嘴巴张累了，就会把他的阴茎吐出来，像涂口红一样，将Jared的前液抹在自己红肿的嘴唇上。在公开场合这么搞，Jared真是又惊又喜。他爱Jensen，不只是对朋友、对同事的那种爱。而Jensen会为他做这种事，他们一定是想到同一个点去了。

虽然被服务的是Jared，但是Jensen也很兴奋。他的阴茎由他蹲下去的那一刻起就硬了，顶在自己的牛仔裤里，难受得让他解开了自己的皮带，让阴茎就这么撑在那里，往Jason家的地板上滴水。他用尖尖的虎牙轻轻地碰Jared敏感的前端，满意地看着它抽搐了一下，渗出了更多透明的液体。

他知道Jared快要搞定了，忍不住套弄起自己的阴茎，更加用力地吮吸Jared的阴茎，将它操到喉咙里，让它卡在那里，顶着他柔软、火热的咽喉。在Jensen的一个吞咽动作之下，Jared射出来了。他忍住没有呻吟出声，只是咬住自己的下唇，闭上眼睛，两秒后又强迫自己睁开眼，不让同桌用餐的好友们发现任何端倪。

Jared射得又多又猛，差点噎到Jensen。他满口都是Jared的精液，有的盛不住溢出了他的嘴边，一丝白浊悄无声息地滴落在地上。除了那一滴以外，其它的都被Jensen吞到肚子里了。等到Jared终于射完了，Jensen把他的阴茎吐出来，轻轻地亲了一下前端，再帮Jared收好，拉上裤链和皮带。

结束之后，Jensen回到了座位上，仿佛没有人注意到他的消失，继续各自聊着各自有趣的话题。

Jared还在高潮的余韵中，恍惚着，用余光瞥到了Jensen正在用餐巾，抓起一个角细细地擦拭着自己的嘴角。想到他们刚刚所做的荒唐事，脸更红了。他低头还看到Jensen在他两脚之间留下的那滩精液，有的甚至溅在了他的皮鞋上呢。

他觉得Jensen爱上了自己。

至于J2是不是真的，又有谁在乎呢。

\-----the end----- 

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：
> 
> *选自SPN 501：Dean:“This is wrong”, Sam:“Then I don't want to be right.”
> 
> *恶龙和公主：意思是“你喊啊，喊破喉咙都不会有人来救你了”，而不是新时代的furry童话演绎。
> 
> *Fleshlight Ice：通体透明的飞机杯
> 
> *Size Queen：俚语，指那些理想型是大屌男的人
> 
> *cock-sucking mouth：天生就是长来吸老二的嘴（褒义），指阿詹那对嘴唇。（我的天。）


End file.
